


Bright

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: “Keichan, it’s not fair how you take my breath away.”Keiji smiled faintly and stretched up, pecked Tooru on the lips. “You’re welcome.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said to fairylights101writes:  
> #48 and #20 with AkaOi  
> 20\. “Put some clothes on already, jeez! We have company coming!”  
> 48\. “Let’s pretend I didn’t see you do that”

“Keichan! Keichan, are you out of the bath yet?” No response came and Tooru huffed as he spun around in the kitchen, the cork half out of the wine bottle that he clutched in one hand, a knife in the other.  _ “Keichan?”  _ Still no response. A spike of concern shot through Tooru and he set both down on the counter and walked back to their bedroom, feet soft on the carpet. 

He knocked on the door, but all he got was a quiet inhale, sharper than normal. He opened the door and peeked in - and nearly slammed the door back in place, but he steadied himself and opened it wider. Keiji stood in the middle of the bedroom at the foot of their bed, stark naked with only a towel draped over their shoulders, wet hair dripping into the fluffy pink fabric. Tooru choked for a second, then managed a smile, willing his rapidly forming boner down as he stepped in. “Put some clothes on already, jeez! We have company coming!” 

Keiji met his teasing with a bland stare, eyes holding so much more than they would ever allow their face to show. Tooru’s smile slipped away and he nodded, crossed the distance. Keiji’s arms were waiting on him, outstretched and shaking slightly as Tooru pulled their slender frame close, careless of skin still damp and water that dripped from dark curls onto his pretty blue button down. Tooru’s eyes found the bed - specifically, they found the two outfits on the bed. One consisted of a  _ beautiful _ pastel pink sweater, thick and soft with a white collar that would sit delicately at the base of Keiji’s neck - he knew because he’d  _ seen _ it, and it had been  _ impossible _ to resist tracing the collar with open-mouthed kisses before sucking a hickey right over their collarbone. Keiji had laid a black-based skirt with darker pink and blue flowers printed on it, as well as a pair of dark tights and black shoes with a slight heel. The other was completely different, consisting of a plain red button down, black slacks, and plain black shoes. 

“Oh Keiji…” Tooru whispered. 

Keiji’s shoulders hitched in response, and he squeezed them tighter, pressed even closer as he smoothed his hands down their back, tracing the dips of vertebrae and ribs. “Hey… it’s okay. I know you haven’t told them yet, but it’ll be okay.” 

It was all so  _ new,  _ and he could understand why Keiji was petrified. Sure, their friends knew - once Bokuto had known it was only inevitable that Kozume, Kuroo, and Tsukishima would know too. But Keiji had never  _ really _ explained it all, how it went past pronouns and a simple body-image idea. They hadn’t mentioned how it had been months in progress - years really, and it had taken Tooru nearly two weeks almost half a year before to coax Keiji into admitting that  _ something _ was wrong. It was years of being uncomfortable, but never really knowing why until it had all become  _ too much _ and had bubbled to the surface. And Tooru had been there for the veritable explosion. 

He squeezed Keiji again when he felt something new drip onto his shoulder, warmer than the water that fell onto his back. He held them there for a moment before he drew back, slid his hands up to frame Keiji’s face. Unlike Tooru, Keiji was a  _ pretty _ crier, with eyes that rarely went red and puffy, skin that hardly flushed, and the way they gnawed on their lip until it swelled. But it was still heart-wrenching for Tooru to see, no matter how many times he did. His thumbs slipped across Keiji’s cheeks and he leaned in, pressed sweet kisses to the soft skin just beneath their eyes, and smiled. “My pretty darling. Keichan, you’re beautiful, no matter what. They’ll all take this in a stride, just like they took it well before.” 

“I know… but…” Instead of allowing cracking words to fail them, Keiji reached up and wrapped their hands around Tooru’s wrists, holding tight as they finally met his eyes. “I still can’t help but be scared.” 

He leaned in, pressed a kiss to their nose, and then pressed his thumbs in gently. “I know. But which do you feel like today?” 

Keiji’s eyes cut over to the more feminine outfit - the same kind of things they’d denied themself for so painfully long. Tooru peppered a few more kisses across their damp face before he slipped away, only to pluck up the sweater, plush beneath his fingers, slip around Keiji. With gentle nudges and slow steps, he guided them in front of the full-length mirror on the back of the closet door, very much aware of how Keiji’s eyes cut away, scarlet filling their cheeks, until Tooru draped the oversized sweater over their front, holding it in place with his fingers. “See?” he cooed into their ear, “You look  _ stunning.  _ Don’t you like it?” 

Keiji looked away, but the flush in their cheeks darkened as their fingers hesitantly curled on the bottom of the sweater. Tooru smiled and gently nudged them until they spun back around and peeked up at him. Tooru’s eyes were soft as his smile spread, crinkling his face as he leaned close. “Wear it. You’ll look phenomenal,  _ and _ we’ll match. It’ll be okay.” 

“Okay,” Keiji murmured. Tooru brushed his lips across their forehead, pressed the sweater into their hands, and slipped out into the kitchen once more. 

Thankfully, the pasta was still doing fine, and nothing had started to burn, so he got back to work on the wine cork. It popped out after another minute of wrestling, and he was adding the finishing ingredients to the sauce when he heard the blow dryer going, and he grinned.  _ Good.  _ Keiji so rarely indulged themself, so whenever Tooru caught their eyes lingering on something he bought it. Wearing the clothes in public didn’t happen often, but when they were at home and safe from prying eyes it wasn’t unusual to find Keiji curled up in pretty sundresses and high-waisted skirts and other delicate things.  _ Beautiful  _ things.  _ Another reason for the wine. It’s a big step for them. One at a time, slow, but still.  _

Tooru couldn’t help but grin, and he started to hum and sway along to the peppy pop song playing as he dashed some seasoning into the sauce, dumped the pasta to strain, and added some spices to the vegetables. He gave a little spin and whacked his spoon on the edge of the sink, then took the pasta and carefully added it to the huge saucepan, wiggling and bobbing his head. “Let’s pretend I didn’t see you do that.” 

Tooru froze, then slowly turned around with a soft, sheepish chuckle, only for his apologies to die in his lips. Keiji stood just outside the border of the kitchen, wringing their hands nervously as they glanced around before finally settling on him. Tooru didn’t think, just moved, crossed the space between them and curled his fingers into the soft pink sweater. He grinned. “I’m so proud of you.” Keiji ducked their head, cheeks somehow going far darker than before as their hands rose too and curled into Tooru’s shirt. 

Tooru leaned forward, pressed a kiss to each cheek, then to their nose, their eyes, their chin, each side of their jaw, the corners of their lips, and finally a true kiss. It smelled like coconut shampoo, tasted like mint, and Tooru hummed, pleased, as he carefully licked his way into Keiji’s mouth, pressing deeper for a moment before he pulled back and smiled. “Keichan, it’s not fair how you take my breath away.” 

Keiji smiled faintly and stretched up, pecked Tooru on the lips. “You’re welcome.” 

Tooru grinned, leaned in for another kiss, but stopped as a knock on the door made them both twist. He looked back to Keiji, cupped their cheek, and slowly coaxed them into meeting his gaze. All traces of smiles and mirth were gone, only a calm seriousness in place. “Keiji, if you ever feel uncomfortable, let me know. You can change as soon as you feel like you can’t do it. But remember that these are  _ our friends,  _ and they’ll love you no matter what.” 

Keiji hesitated, but they nodded after a moment, then managed a smile. “I know. I… I want to try. It’s long overdue.” Tooru smiled. Another knock made him scowl though, but Keiji giggled and tugged him in for a chaste kiss before they pulled away and slid over to the door. Tooru watched, eyes hawk-like, as they stilled in front of the door, took a deep breath, smoothed their skirt out, and opened the door with a small smile that made their side profile even more eye-catching than usual. 

Loud chatter instantly flowed in, then faltered for a moment, and then-  _ “OhmyGod, Akaashi!”  _ Bokuto cried as he lunged in and grabbed his friend in a tight hug, “You look  _ amazing _ !” 

A pretty pink filled Keiji’s face, all the way up to their red ears, and Tooru laughed to himself as he spun around and turned the stove off, the food done, grinning as he set it all up.  _ I knew it would be okay. And now they do too.  _ And they certainly did. The first five minutes revolved almost entirely around compliments from Bokuto and Kuroo with quieter ones added by Kozume and Tsukishima, and when Iwaizumi, Sawamura, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa arrived, a fresh wave of  _ “Holy shit, Akaashi, you look… amazing”  _ and  _ “So cute!”  _ and more came. Keiji looked like they might collapse from the sheer euphoria of it all, wearing the widest and brightest grin Tooru had seen since he’d asked them to move in with him. 

And the best part? It lasted all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> (✿ ♥‿♥) love me some happy akaois  
> I know. Anyone who's read _Out of the Sun_ is like "???? u bastard????"  
>  Anyways, leave some comments and hit me up at [fairylights101writes](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
